But Even The Sun Sets In Paradise
by xx.Bel.xx
Summary: She hurt him over and over again but he always goes back to her but when she says 'yes' to Finn his heartbroken and even when his life is finally getting better now that he is avoiding her he still misses her and craves for her to be his. PUCKLEBERRY!


**Note: Ok so I am so! Sick of reading stories where Puck is made out to be the bad guy because I swear I might have read one or two stories where Rachel is made to be the bad guy. So I thought I would write my own little version of this because after watching Glee it annoys me how she always runs back to Finn when I am a total Puckleberry fan 100% but don't worry Puck gets the girl in the end!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Glee Or Any Songs In This FanFic**

* * *

Santana Lopez stood silently on the porch waiting for someone to answer the front door she was currently staring at. Pulling her jacket tighter around her to block out the cold wind she couldn't help but feel dread over what she would find in this house.

She knew that Sarah Pucks little sister was staying over at a friend's house for the weekend, which she was grateful for because she really didn't want a nine year old to have to witness the mess she was sure Puck had made.

"Santana?" Marie Puckerman greeted her and she could tell that the older woman was grateful to see her standing there.

"How is he?" She asked frowning as Marie let her in and closed the door behind them blocking out the cold weather.

"I got home Friday afternoon and he was already home but he has locked himself in his bedroom and I haven't been able to get him to unlock the door… I'm starting to seriously worry Santana what has brought this on all of a sudden? He was going so well his grades were the best they have ever been, he has stopped partying and he is starting to remind me of the old Noah… not Puck" Marie said worry evident in her voice and Santana could see the dark circled under the older woman's eyes from the lack of sleep most probably having had stayed up worrying about her only son.

But what worried Santana the most was that it was late in the afternoon on Sunday, which meant Puck hadn't been out of his room for almost three days.

"I have a few ideas as to why he is like this but I'm guessing it probably has something to do with the fact that Rachel and Finn are engaged" Santana explained cringing as she said the words because they just felt wrong to say and left a bad taste in her mouth.

"What!" Marie gasped horror taking over her tired features "But they are only eighteen! And Rachel has so much ahead of her! How can she just throw it all away?"

"I think she had deluded herself into thinking that she can have both" Santana sighed, Rachel was her friend yes but Puck and her went way back. Santana could easily say Puck was one of her best friends and the sad thing was she knew exactly why Puck reacted the way he did when Finn made the announcement and it was because he loved her.

Rachel and Puck had become close since their failed attempt of dating that only lasted a week. In a way they had become closer than even herself and Puck but that was because they were close in a way that Santana could simply never be with him, with her liking girls and all.

There was something between them and everyone could see it but what was sad was Puck put himself out there knowing he would get hurt time and time again and Rachel simply ignored it pretending the feelings weren't there and ran back to Finn every time even though they all knew that Finn was bad for her.

For Christ sakes that girl was going places and Finn was just dragging her down. That's all this engagement was. A way to make Rachel stay here in Lima for the rest of her life and the girl was to blind to see that that's exactly what would happen and before she knew it her life would have passed her by and she would look back and regret ever saying yes.

So Santana knew that when he found out that Rachel was giving her life away to Finn and that he would never get the chance to call her his she knew that his heart had broken.

She would have come sooner but she had decided to give him some space but she was slightly regretting that decision now.

"Puck loves her" She whispered sadly feeling defeated and the pain that crossed Maries face only made her feel worse.

"What?" Marie gasped more shocked now that she was upon hearing about Rachel and Finn being engaged.

"She is his whole world and I have tired to help him win her over but every time she gets scared and runs back to Finn. Did he tell you he got into NYU? He was going to follow her to New York to be with her" Santana was trying hard not to cry but she couldn't help but let a few fall at how hopeless she felt about not being able to help her friend.

"Noah got into NYU? I didn't even know he applied" Marie asked and Santana only nodded as she thought about how much this situation reminded her of some sick love story gone wrong.

Sighing she gave the older woman a weak smile before she started walking up the staircase and heading towards Pucks room.

Staring at the door for a few seconds she composed herself locking her features into a stern look before banging loudly on the door.

"Puckerman! Open this door NOW!" She yelled in a icy tone knowing that the only way to get him to open up was to scare him and show him no weakness.

"Go away Lopez" His voice came out slurred and rough that confirmed her suspicions that he had been drinking.

"Not going to happen Puckerman so just make this easy for both of us and just unlock the door or I swear to god I'm going to stand here and scream at you until you do and with how much alcohol I'm guessing you have drunk that would give you one hell of a headache so open the fucking door!" She yelled as she pounded on the wood of the door.

And within seconds she heard the click of the door being unlocked. Throwing the door open she scrunched her face up in disgust at the mess that he had made. The bed wasn't made almost all the sheets were thrown around the room, empty beer bottles were scattered all over the floor and bottles of empty vodka, tequila, rum and other spirit bottles lay all over his mattress where he was currently laying face down wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants.

Closing the door behind her she walked over to the bin near his desk and began to pick up all the empty bottles before she folded up all the sheets and sat them at the end of his bed. She wasn't one to usually clean up after someone else but she knew what it felt like to be heartbroken and if drinking away the pain was the way Puck was dealing with it then she wasn't going to yell at him about drinking so much… well not yet anyway.

Once she had finished cleaning up she walked over and sat at the head of the bed with her legs folded.

"Come here" She whispered just loud enough for him to hear and he didn't question her and he crawled up to where she was and rolled over so his head was resting in her lap as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Its ok" She whispered as she soothingly ran her fingers through the little bit of hair he had left.

"I'm not good enough for her" He mumbled after a few minutes of silence "She is to good for me" and Santana couldn't help but feel her own heart break a little upon hearing this.

"Don't say that" She scolded "Never say that ok? I know you wont believe me but she isn't good enough for you. You are too good for her; you are always there for her. I mean for god sakes you drive her to and from school every day, you indulge her in her crazy ideas every time she wants to make Finn jealous, you actually listen to everything she says when most people including Finn just tune her out, you dedicate songs to her, you hang out with her dads because you know they are a big part of her life and for god sakes Puck you actually started going to class for her so she would be proud of you! You applied to NYU and got in for crying out loud just so she wouldn't be alone with Kurt and Blain and feel like the third wheel! You would do anything to make her happy and what does she do for you hu? You tell me! Nothing all she does is use you when it's convenient for her and hurts you over and over again and you go back every time because you love her and she just throws it back in your face by choosing Finn who is going to ruin her life by keeping her here in Lima"

Slightly panting from her little speech she glared down at him knowing that she wasn't the only one who was thinking why couldn't he fall in love with someone else! Anyone else.

She knew that he knew everything she had just said was true but blaming himself was just easier she guessed. After all Rachel was bloody perfect in his eyes.

"She's not perfect you know" She sighed shaking her head as she stroked his hair.

"She is to me" He mumbled angrily as he rolled over onto his side so his face was pressed into her thigh and she just didn't have the heart to make a sexual joke when she noticed that her tights were becoming damp where he pressed his face trying to avoid her gaze. He was crying.

And that's how they stayed for the rest of the night her leaning up against a stack of pillows as he cried himself to sleep with her whispering comforting words to him.

The next morning Puck simply didn't have the energy to be embarrassed about crying because of how terrible he felt. Santana tried not to comment on the fact that he looked just as bad as he felt when she saw the dark circles under his red bloodshot eyes and the fact that he had stubble from not shaving all weekend.

She made him have a shower and then she helped him get dressed because really he had no motivation to do anything, not even dress himself. She made him breakfast smiling weakly at Marie who just mouthed thank you to her before she forced him into the passage seat of her car with his school bag because really there was no way she was letting him behind the wheel in such a state.

When they pulled up in the parking lot Brittney was already there waiting for them. But even before she had the car turned off Puck was out of the car walking off towards the school. She wasn't surprised because she knew how bad Puck was with the whole talking about feelings thing and even though she had done most of the talking last night she had expected he would bail sooner or later so he wouldn't have to deal with her knowing how he felt.

"Is Puck ok Tana?" Brittney asked looking confused as they watched Puck disappear through the front doors.

"No Britt he isn't" She smiled sadly before taking her girlfriends hand and headed in the same direction Puck just had.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


End file.
